LiS: The Dark Room Prologue: When I'm Gone
by SavingCain
Summary: My "Captain Spirit" for The Dark Room. This will give some information about the main story and I hope you guys enjoy it. One-Shot. Loosely based off Stephen King's It.


**A/N:** **I decided to pull what Dontnod did with Life is Strange 2 and made my own Captain Spirit. This oneshot will introduce a few new characters and will leave you guessing what their importance is to Nathan's story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Life is Strange_ , _Watchmen_ , Stephen King's _It_ , _Independence Day_ , Sam Rami's _Spider-Man_ , Chad Kroegerand Josey Scott's _Hero,_ or 3 Doors Down's _When I'm Gone_.**

 **SANTA MONICA, CA**

 **JULY** **12TH, 1996**

 **MARCUS'S POV**

I was 12 years old when I saw my father die. Ripped apart by some...fucking creature. My mother died a year before that. I'd find out in 2002 that she was killed the same way.

We were going to the movies to see Independence Day because Dad wanted me to meet this woman he was dating.

"Marcus, you awake?" he asked me as I fell asleep in the truck.

"Yes, Dad. I'm awake." I told him. "Why do I have to meet this chick anyway?"

"Can you just _try_ to work with me, Marcus? I know it feels wrong, but I'm doing this for _you._ Your mother... if something like that were to happen to me, what would happen to you? Huh? Just try to grin and bear it."

I looked at him and told him "Alright, Dad. I'll give her a chance."

The truck stopped at a movie theater where his date and this kid about my age were standing outside.

We got out of the car and Dad was all, "Hey, Sasha. Who's this, your son?"

Sasha had brown hair like the kid, and she responded with "Yes, Tommy. His names David."

I told her, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Madsen. I'm Marcus."

She told me, "Please, call me Sasha."

David and I really hit it off when we were getting our popcorn for the movie. David told me about his dreams to go into the army and I told him about my dreams to be a photographer.

After the movie was over, (Great movie by the way.) we went outside and Dad saw this... homeless man in the alley. He looked like Rorschach from my Watchmen comic book and he was bleeding. So Dad went over to try to help him.

He told him, "Sir, do you need help?"

Next thing I know, the homeless man grew claws and sliced Dad's throat.

I screamed as the hobo ran away. I cried as my dad bled on the concrete.

 **MAY** **19TH, 2002**

 **MARCUS'S POV**

It's been six years since the hobo killed my dad. I'm 18. Ms. Sasha adopted me because I had no one else, and David and I grew up as stepbrothers.

And right now, the two of us are in the theater watching the new Spider-Man movie. Tobey Maguire _kills_ it as Peter Parker!

We had to stay a little into the credits because David just _had_ to hear that song _Hero_ by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott. It _was_ a good song though. Chad Kroeger is a very good singer.

We left the theater and I saw that same homeless man in the alley from before. And he seemed to be attacking this girl our age with black hair. Next thing I know, I drop kick him grab the girl, and we run.

Ten minutes after running away, the three of us are at a Dairy Queen trying to make the girl feel better. I ask her, "Are you alright? What's your name?"

"Mikaela. You?"

"I'm Marcus, this is my stepbrother David. Nice to meet you, Mikaela. Listen, I encountered that...thing six years ago. It ripped my dad apart in front of me, David and his mom. I have no clue how many people it may have killed before, but I intend to stop it. I know I'm asking a lot, but can you help me kill it?"

She looks at me for seven seconds before answering, "Let's get that fucker!"

 **MAY 25TH, 2002**

 **MARCUS'S POV**

It took a few days, but we tracked the damn thing down to the Santa Monica sewer system. David brought some guns to defend ourselves from the Serpent. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself.

We researched the origin of the creature and it turned out the creature was here since Adam and Eve were the only humans in existence in the Garden of Eden. It was a serpent, who Adam befriended after he named all the animals and later tricked Eve into eating fruit from a tree God _specifically_ told them _not_ to eat from. After Eve told God what happened, God cut off the Serpent's arms and legs and forced it to crawl on its stomach. That didn't stop him. He simply learned how to shapeshift. These days, it kills people who go near it and kidnaps barely legal girls to photogragh their innocence.

We saw a man in church who claimed to be the Archangel of Death, Michael. He told us who the Serpent truly was and apologized for "taking" my parents. But he told me I might meet them again. Apparently when you die, your soul is split, similar to that of a cell. One part goes to the afterlife, the other is reincarnated.

The three of us went to the sewer system, ready for whatever comes next.

When we found the nest, David told me, "This better work, Marcus. I have to go overseas in a month. Help our country get revenge for the Twin Towers."

"Amen, brother."

We heard the slither. "Oh, shit. It's here!" Mikaela screamed. "IT'S HERE!!!"

We pulled our our 9mms, aimed and fired. But the snake was too quick. Mikaela got bit, and David and I just kept firing. Until our clips ran out. Serpent transformed into his Rorschach form and spoke. "You cannot kill me Marcus. Your bisexual whore of a mother failed a year before I sliced up your father, and it cost her her life."

He spared me and David, I don't know why. To suffer? Knowing its true nature, probably.

We managed to get Mikaela out of the sewer. We sat her in one of the folding chairs we brought with us to wait outside and David ran to get to a phonebooth after many failed attempts to get a signal on our flip phones.

Michael appeared next to me. He told me, "Marcus, I'm sorry about this. Taking her in front of you will be the hardest thing I ever done."

"No. No, she can't die! Help her!"

"There's nothing I can do for her. I know of your feelings for her, but I can't save her from the poison."

Mikaela looks into my eyes and tells me "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

Next thing I know, I took out my Kodak and took her picture. "To remember you."

As the light starts to fade from her eyes, she looks at me and says, "I love you...Mark Jefferson."

I cried for a bit. And Michael left, taking a light that I believe is her soul with him to heaven to be split like a cell, just like he explained.

I looked at her photograph. "Serpent was right about one thing. Innocence...is beautiful."

 _There's another world inside of me that you may never see._

 _There's secrets in this life that I can't hide._

 _Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find._

 _Maybe it's too far away, yeah._

 _Or maybe I'm just blind._

 _Maybe I'm just blind._

 _So hold me when I'm here,_

 _right me when I'm wrong._

 _Hold me when I'm scared,_

 _and love me when I'm gone._

 _Everything I am, and everything in me,_

 _wants to be the one you wanted me to be._

 _I'll never let you down, even if I could._

 _I'd give up everything if only for your good._

 _So hold me when I'm here,_

 _right me when I'm wrong._

 _You can hold me when I'm scared_

 _you won't always be there._

 _So love me when I'm gone,_

 _love me when I'm gone._

 **A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? Is this why Mr. Jefferson is obsessed with the innocence of barely legal schoolgirls? Because of his love for Mikaela?**

 **You can probably guess who Mark's parents were reincarnated as based on my preference for Priscott. The Dark Room is coming, my friends. Hopefully the first chapter of Episode One: Got it Made will be out before Christmas.**

 **Endure and Survive**

 **SavingCain**


End file.
